The Secret Seven
by lykomigosh23
Summary: The 5 original TitansBee,Jinx work for different parts of government, and have never met. Now, forced to make fragile alliances, who will survive in this deadly game of cat and mouse with the maniac Slade? Bbrae, robstar, other pairings and better summery
1. Chapter 1

Title: the secret seven

Summary:

The 5 original Titans+Bee,Jinx work for different parts of government,and have never met.everybody assigned them the same task,forced to make fragile alliances, who sill survive in this deadly game of cat and mouse? Bbrae, robstar, better summery inside!

Chapter 1 things to know

Summery: the 5 original Titans: Beast boy, Raven, Robin, cyborg, and Starfire. Plus Jinx and Bumblebee.

They are known as the Secret Seven; they know little about each other and have never met. Now with a maniac who calls himself Slade on the loose, the secret seven must catch Slade, and bring him down. Now forced to make fragile alliances with each other, will they be able to outsmart Slade while trying to deal with developing romances, and hatred with each other, will they defeat Slade and his allies or will they fall prey to him and his evil plots?

Raven Roth works for the CIA, she has heard little about the one called Robin, but she hears that he is untraceable and the governments most prized agents.

Garfield Logan, who's code name is Beast Boy because of his ability to morph into different animals at will, is working with the scientists at a lab in Neon city, this lab is where all of the samples and information gathered by the CIA and secret agents that work for other parts of the government are sent. From the daily gossip he has heard a little about Rachel Roth, a girl with special abilities that works for the CIA, and has also heard that she has a dark, and horrible past, but no one knows anything about her past. He has also heard about Starfire, a girl who rules on the planet Tameran, a planet that earth is trying to ally with.

Robin is an undercover agent; this is not his real name. Not much is known about him, only that he is one of the most elite, and prized agents working for the government. Some have heard he used to work for batman himself, but most have heard that he used to live with Bruce Wayne because his parents have died. But that is just a rumor.

Victor Stone, he used to play pro football, but was in a car accident and the only way to save his life was to undergo surgery that made him part human, part robot. Some call him cyborg, others still call him Victor or Vic. Vic has heard about Garfield Logan, Victor works in the same department with mechanical things, almost like an engineer but not quite. Vic has heard that Garfield is not that different than him, only by skin color and appearance.

Jenna Evans is known as Jinx because of her ability to cause "bad luck" she works for social services. More is known about her than any other member of the secret seven. She lives in a small two bedroom apartment with her cat Luna. She is often seen at local bars, and is always in the wrong place at the worst time possible.

The last of the secret seven often works under cover so her/his real name won't be given, we'll just call her/him Agent B. little is known, and very little will be given out. The most we will give public is that she/he is 18, and is the only other member of the secret seven besides Robin who goes undercover.

**Hey people!! Ok this is set up as an information, kind of like gossip girl but not really, I just want to say I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, OR GOSSIP GIRL, OR ANYTHING!!**

**I thank you all for reading my story and Agent B is…**

**Not telling unless you really don't know who Agent B is. If you don't then tell me in a review and I will make the next chapter about Agent B.**

**Please review!!!**

**-lykomigosh23******


	2. Raven and Agent B

_Hey people!! Ok I just want to say this now: THIS IS RATED T FOR SOME VIOLENCE AND LANGUAGE!_

_This story involves murder but NOT CHARACTER DEATH. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES LIKE THAT PLEASE DON'T READ. THIS IS NOT GRAPHIC I REPEAT THIS IS NOT GRAPHIC!

* * *

_

**Rachel Roth**

Rachel Roth pushed some of her amethyst hair out of her face as she studied a note found inside the body of a young man that had been murdered. The note read:

You can't catch me,

You don't know who I am, but I know you

My next catch will definitely surprise you

Good luck, I'm just getting warmed up…

Raven starred hard and long at the note. Then she compared it to the last note, which was written in pictures.















It translated into:

Hello agents

You don't know who I am

But I know you very well

So get ready agents

Get ready

Buckle up, because this is going to be the ride of your lives.

Raven was very confused, but could tell one thing; this person was smart, very smart.

The picture letter was the first one; the one she was looking at now was the fourth. All of the words were in the hand writing of the person who was murdered.

Raven felt sick, very sick. She put the paper down and stumbled over to the bathroom. She gripped the sink.

"Azerath metrion zinthos." She repeated over and over until she felt calmer. She looked up to see the garbage can on the floor, in a million different pieces.

"Oops…" Raven muttered and cleaned up her mess.

Raven had supernatural powers, she was a half demon but the government didn't know that. She had told them it happed in an accident with Wicca, but that was a lie, a big fat lie she was born with these powers, some said it was a gift, she saw it as a curse.

* * *

**Agent B**

BEEP BEEP BEE-BAM

"Ugh!"

Karen Beecher, also known as Bumble Bee, who is Agent B.

Karen got up, walked over to her bathroom and washed her face.

RING RING RING-

"Hello?" Karen said groggily

"Agent B, this is Lilly."

"What is it?" Karen said, instantly snapping into Agent mode.

"We found something, another murder; get down here quick we just got results from the lab in Neon."

"I'll be right there, is it the same person?"

"Just get your ass down here."

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

Karen hung up, grabbed a 5 minute shower, got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a black T-shirt, put on her running sneakers, and loaded her gun, making sure it was hidden on her waist where she had a belt that held the gun.

_**10 MINUTES LATER**_

"Karen, what took you so long?"

"Sorry Lilly, what did the lab find out?"

"It's the same person, and it looks like he is making his victims write the notes before he gets rid of them."

"Wow, he must have experience."

"Yes he must, but we have more."

"What?"

"That he is getting rid of them in different ways, the last one he drowned, this one he…he…"

"He what, SPIT IT OUT LILLY TELL ME!"

"Shot 3 times in the head, and once in the ankle."

"Oh god…"

"I know that is why we are sending you out undercover with false information, saying your double crossing us, so you're going to give him the false info, and you're going to tell us whatever he tells you."

"I'm doing this alone?"

"No, they are sending another agent, a scientist from Neon and a CIA agent."

"Ok, when do we begin?"

"Dawn, first thing tomorrow."

* * *

_Hey people!!! If you do not like this story then please post it in A NICE review, as in no nasty comments, just please tell me what you don't like and I will try to fix it._

_Please forgive me if I offended you!!!_

_-lykomigosh23_


	3. gar, starfire,robin,victor,jinx

**Garfield Logan**

"I'M WHAT?!?!" Gar yelled at Tom

"Um, well… going after a crazed maniac… tomorrow?" Tom said

"NOW YOU TELL ME?!?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!"

"About a week…but I couldn't tell you until today! I swear!!!"

"UGH!" Garfield yelled, then punched a hole in the wall, "oops…sorry dude."

"GARFIELD!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!"

That's when Gar turned into a mouse, and ran into the hole, and out into the bathrooms.

"Safe…" Gar said just as Tom came barging in., "OR NOT!"

Gar turned into a bird and flew out the open window and all the way to his apartment on the top floor.

Garfield was in a lab accident a couple of years ago, and that turned him green, hair eyes, everything, and gave him the ability to change into different animals at will. The lab gave him special rings to make him appear normal.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!

"GAR OPENS THIS DOOR NOW!"

2 HOURS LATER.

GOVERNMENT HEADQUARTERS

12:25 PM

A young girl, around the age of 16 or 18 sat in a chair.

A larger man sat beside her and talked in a strange language to her.

Then a man in a grey suit came into the room.

"Starfire, I am representing the Government of the United States of America."

"Yes, why have you called me here?" Starfire asked

"We are offering you friendship and alliance, for if you face oncoming wars, we will be there to help, and we are hoping that you will be there for us."

"Give 1 good reason why I should help you."

"Because there are armies out there that are stronger than us, and we have innocent families here, we don't want any of our citizens to get hurt or killed and we need help protecting them."

Starfire's eyes seemed to soften a bit.

"We will take your friendship, but we will come back to you about the alliance, for now consider our worlds friends."

Then she got up, the man next to her got up as well, and they left to go back to their bedrooms at a near by hotel.

BACK WITH GARFIELD!!

"GAR OPEN THE DOOR!!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO AND THAT'S FINAL!!"

"Ok buddy, whatever you say!" Garfield said to Tom.

"GARFIELD!!"

Garfield took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

Tom slowly walked in.

WITH ROBIN

"Do you understand what you need to do?"

"Yes, I under stand." Robin said, getting up and walking out of the room.

VICTOR STONE

"I'M DOING WHAT WHEN?!?!?!??!?!!?" Victor Stone yelled, chocking on his waffles

"You're going after a crazed maniac tomorrow with some other agents." Terry said

Terry Young was Victors friend in the mechanic department. Terry had long dirty blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was basically a Tom boy.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!?"

"Cause I would get fired."

"Ugh!"

Victor stomped off to go prepare, while Terry laughed.

JENNA "JINX" EVANS

Jenna walked into her two bedroom apartment, and picked up her black cat Luna.

"Guess what? Mommy's going after a crazed lunatic tomorrow! So you're going to the kennel!" Jenna said to her cat, which meowed in response

* * *

disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!

_ok i hope you liked this chapter! so sorry for not updating!!!_

_i thank all of the reviewers!! constructive criticism is welcome!_


	4. The meeting

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Raven sat in a small room, all four walls were white, there were no windows, and a grey rug, with a fairly large desk, and seven chairs set up facing the desk, Raven was the only one in the rooms.

10 minutes later Garfield Logan(best boy) walked into the room, not bothering to put on the halo ring, his messy green hair hung in his eyes, and he work a brown T-shirt, with a pair of worn jeans.

"Hey, is this room 202?" He asked Raven seeing her sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Yes." She said, not bothering to look up.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked sitting next to here.

"I could ask you the same." She said, still reading her book

"What are you reading?"

"A book."

"What book?"

"Does it matter?"

Just then Victor Stone(Cyborg) walked into the room, wearing a halo ring, wearing a blue foot ball jersey, and a pair of worn jeans.

"Whoa! Can any of you tell me where room 202 is?" He asked

"You're standing in it." Raven said

"Oh."

20 minutes later, sitting in the chairs were Raven, Garfield, Victor, and Karen in that order when Jenna came in, and sat next to Karen.

About 5minutes later, a man in a grey suit walked in and sat behind the desk.

"Hello, I assume you have all been briefed about this mission. I, by the way am Agent Smith."

That's when Starfire and Robin waked into the room.

"Ah, just in time please take a seat!"

Starfire and Robin filled the last remaining seats.

"You are now known as the Secret Seven, and now we need your help with this case."

Everyone was silent, looking at each other is surprise of disgust.

"When do we start?"

"Half an hour."

All seven people ran out of the room and back to their houses to get bags packed, make-up, guns ECT.

Twenty minutes later everyone was back in the white room, all in disguise.

Raven- had been given a halo ring to turn her hair a deep shade of black, which flowed over her shoulders

Vic- looks the same as he did when he entered the room

Karen- regular jeans, T-shirt, and running shoes, she straightened her hair and held it out of her face with a head band

Gar- put on a halo ring and now had blonde hair, Caucasian skin, and green eyes, was dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans.

Starfire- has adopted the name Kori, and was wearing a green t-shirt, and jeans, her fiery red hair up in a high pony, with a few loose strands framing her face.

Robin- adopted the name Richard, was in a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Jenna- a black skirt, black boots, and a pink t-shirt, her hair was still pink, but she let it flow loose around her shoulders, and her pink eyes were now a soft green.

"Your mission begins now." Agent smith said

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Whats going to happen now?!?

Review to find out!!


	5. The briefing

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!

* * *

"You are going after a dangerous person, he calls himself Slade, you have seen the results of his work, today we have Garfield Logan, he is a scientist for the lab in Neon, he will be able to identify things on the spot, we also have Raven Roth, she has exceptional…abilities that will surely help you, she works for the CIA. With you will be Victor Stone, who has exceptional abilities with machinery. Jenna Evans, she works with social services, and will be able to through off anyone who maybe following you. Here we have Robin, we will not give his real name, that is for him to choose, he is one of our most prized agents along with Agent B. Lastly we have Starfire, from the planet of Tameran."

When he finished, everyone looked at each other for the first time.

After a moment of silence, the man continued, "No relationships maybe formed, this is strictly professional, if Slade catches you in a romance, that will be your weakest spot! You are all to catch him and bring him down! If this mission goes well, the Secret Seven will be a permanent agent group, and you will take on some of the most dangerous missions."

"Wow that really makes me want to catch him now!" Raven said in a sarcastic voice, her face blank of emotion.

The room was silent.

"You start now. You destination is Little Rock, Arkansas."

With that all agents were ushered onto a plane.

"Good luck agents." A voice said over the intercom, the plane started.

-IN THE OFFICE-

"I do hope they are ok." A woman's voice said

"I hope they will be to, we don't want them to end up like agent S." He said, motioning to the lump under the white cloth that was laying on a silver table…

-ON THE PLANE-

Raven sat in her chair, staring out the window.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Raven turned to see a pair of large green eyes, and shaggy blonde hair.

"I'm fine." Was Ravens icy reply, as she heard a voice in her head…

'_he's sooooo CUTE!' _Raven heard Happy squeal

'_he looks as if he can't even hit a volleyball!_' she heard Rude say

'_flirt with him Raven!! Don't be scareeeed!!_' she heard Brave yell

Ignoring her emotions, she turned to him, "Can you please leave me alone?"

"Um…sure…."

His ears drooped, and he sulked away.

* * *

"Friend, are you not ok?" Starfire asked Robin, who was looking intently at one of the letters Raven had given him.

"Huh? Oh, yea Star, I'm fine."

"Please, who is this Star? And why do you think I am her?"

"Oh, it's a nickname."

"Nickname?"

"Something a…friend would call you."

"Friend!" Starfire gave him a bone crushing hug, and floated giddily down the isle to the bathroom.

Raven just glared, then turned to the window, got up from her seat, and walked down the isle to one of the private rooms.

Raven sat on the bed, and pulled out her mirror out from under her black sweatshirt, and entered the land of Nevermore.

"RAVEN!!"

Raven turned to see happy bounding toward her, pink cape flowing behind her home.

"AH!"

Raven was trapped in one of Happys iron grip hugs.

"Get offa her!" Rude said, shoving happy.

Happys innocent deep amethyst purple eyes welled up with tears.

"RUDE!" Raven snapped, glaring at the orange caped body.

"It's ok happy, rude didn't mean it!" Raven said with a sigh, she was NOT good with comforting people, especially emotions!

"Who the hell cares if she's crying?!?"

Raven turned to see Rage, glaring down at them.

Raven go up and froze.

Someone was in nevermore, and it wasn't her…

* * *

_Hey!_

_so how did u people like it??_

_Please review!!_

_-lykomigosh23:)_


	6. The plane

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS

* * *

_

Raven got up, and teleported to the exact location where the intruder was.

It was Robin.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed

Robin just gave her a questioning look.

"I'll tell you, but you're going to keep you're mouth shut!" Raven hissed, as Rage popped up in front of Robin.

'You better listen…' Rage growled, eyes blazing red.

Robin shrank to twice his normal size and nodded.

"Wellmymotherwasrappedandthatshowicametobe,andmyfatherisanevildemonnamedtrigon,whokilledmymotherandeverythingelseonazarath,whichismyhomeplanet,Iamhalfdemon,andIhaveempathicpowers,whichincludesteleportation,andlevatation!" Raven said in one long breath

"Whoa." Robin said, as Raven looked down at the ground.

'He probably doesn't like us anymore.' A shy voice said, as Raven turned to see timid

Robin gave Raven a confused look.

"My emotions." Raven said, pointing out, and naming each and every one of them.

"We should go now." Robin said.

When the two left nevermore, they both ended up in Ravens bedroom on the plane.

Robin walked out, and a couple minutes later, Raven walked out, reading a book of poems by Edgar Allen Po.

"FRIEND!"

Raven suddenly went from reading her book, to staring at the ceiling, and the alien princess's big green eyes.

"Yes?" Raven said dully.

"Friend, what are you reading?"

"A book." Raven said getting up, and gently picking up her book, and sitting down in her seat.

"Do you wish to do the make over?" She asked.

Raven looked horrified.

"No!"

"Oh." Starfire looked disappointed

"Try asking Karen." Raven said

"OK. Thank you friend!!" Starfire bolded out of her seat, and next to Karens.

* * *

_heyy people!_

_sorry for the long wait!_

_i will try to make updates faster, but my scheduel is very busy._

_once again i'm so sorry!!!_

_con crit welcome!!!!!_

_-lykomigosh23:)_

_ps-any ideas on what the next chapter should be??_

_i have a small idea about arriving at the hotel and making a gameplan, but i'm not sure..._

_ur ideas are always accepted and taken into consideration!!_


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!

Ok, I know that we all hate authors notes, but THIS IS IMPORTANT!

There is a new poll up on my profile, the question is asking which of my stories I should put on hold until school lets out on June 13, PLEASE VOTE!

THE STORY THAT IS SELECTED WILL BE BUT ON HOLD! I REPEAT HOLD ONLY!!

Thank you for reading this!!


	8. another authors note sorry

Ok, I know that the poll wasn't being shown on my profile, but IT IS NOW ON MY PROFILE

Ok, I know that the poll wasn't being shown on my profile, but IT IS NOW ON MY PROFILE!

So PLEASE vote!

So sorry for the inconvenience!!

-lykomigosh23


	9. POLL RESULTS

Ok, the poll results are in

Ok, the poll results are in! thank you to those who voted!!

Here are the results!

1 Mission Impossible(High school musical) 32 percent

2 Going back(Spirited away) 28 percent

3 The clique is going international(The clique series) 16 percent

4 Old memories painful memories(The clique series) 12 percent

5 Past present secrets(twilight) 8 percent

6 The secret seven(Teen titans) 4 percent

As you can tell, Mission impossible got the most votes, so Mission Impossible is on hold until June 13, 2008.

There will be some new chapters up for Mission Impossible by June 13!

Thanks once again for voting!

For the stories that will NOT be put on hold, the next chapter will be up soon, I have finals this week, and the next two weeks, so updates will be a little slow.

So sorry for the three authors notes in a row, so very sorry! I'll try to make the next chapters long if I have time!

-lykomigosh23:)


End file.
